One Crazy Wedding
by The Shadow Trio
Summary: This is my sequel to EHV. Hope you like ^_^
1. Snooping

Ryan: Hi there. *puts on glasses* If you didn't already know, this is the continuation of East Heavenly Visit. I had written this long ago, but I decided at the time to not post this.  
But after meeting several new friends, that decision has been annulled.  
So here I go with the continuation. Keep in mind that this happens directly after EHV.   
  
Duo and Shadow: *are eating popcorn in the front row* Hurry up will ya?  
  
Ryan: Hey! Give me a break here. I've only just started. Yeesh.  
  
  
  
  
  
One Crazy Wedding Ch 1  
  
*Author POV*  
  
Mint happily skipped into the room to see Rue siting in a chair waiting for her. She sat on her bed and began to speak...  
  
"Guess what I just saw Rue" said Mint with a wicked smile.  
  
"Gods only know"  
  
"Ruenis and Maya were in the garden...kissing"   
  
Rue didn't seem too surprised. Maybe the fact that Ruenis would constantly say her name in his sleep had something to do with it.   
  
"It's pretty ironic. Wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because that's where we first kissed. Remember?"  
  
"Well I do now ^_^;"  
  
"*sigh* But I suppose I'm gonna have to have a talk with him."  
  
"And me with Maya"  
  
"Well, shall we be off? ^_^"  
  
  
* Ruenis POV *  
  
Maya and I were still walking hand-in-hand to the castle when I heard someone call my name.  
  
"Pssst Ruenis come here will ya?"  
  
It was Rue calling from around the corner. He sounded urgent so I told Maya that I would be back after I talked to Rue. But as I rounded the corner, Rue threw his arm over my shoulder, leading me into a small room. He had a big grin on his face.  
  
"Ruenis, we need to talk"  
  
'Uh oh'  
  
  
*Maya POV *  
  
  
As I waited for Ruenis to return, I too heard my name being called  
  
"Pssst Maya come here"  
  
It was just Mint. Nothing to worry about (or so I thought). I walked around the corner to speak with her but she threw her arm over my shoulder and lead me into a room.  
She had a big grin on her face  
  
"Sister, you and I need to talk"  
  
'I don't like where this is going'  
  
  
  
*Ruenis POV*  
  
  
After entering the room, Rue sat me down in a chair and began his "questioning" as he later called it.  
  
"So Ruenis, I heard you and Maya were kissing in the garden. Is there something I should know? I mean I am your older brother. I can help. ^_^"  
  
So I began to explain what had happened while he and Mint were gone.  
  
"You fell for it too eh? Oh well, ya can't really complain can you hahaha  
But tell me, do you really like her?"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Hey hey let's not be pushy. I was just askin. But now that I know I gotta go. See ya later little bro"  
  
POOF!  
  
He disappeared.  
  
"That was odd" *sigh* Forget it. I'll just go find Maya."  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
*Maya POV*  
  
"WHAT!?" I screamed.  
  
"Come on just tell me what happened out there!"  
  
"ok ok"  
  
I began to tell Mint what had happened in the garden and of my new relationship with Ruenis, blushing along the way.  
  
"Copy cat! You did the same thing I did! ^_^ But ya gotta admit it worked"  
  
"Yes I guess it did" (^_^ Now to teach you a lesson for poking your head in people's personal life) "Mint?"  
  
"Yes Maya"  
  
"What's that behind you?" said Maya as she quickly summoned a pumpkin.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Mint as she ran from the room.  
  
"I love doing that to her ^_^"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryan: * sigh * This is hard work. It's been awhile since I've written, but I'll get back into it. Yes I know this chappie wasn't all that great, but I promise the others will be good ^_^  
  
Duo: *screams as he reads the script for the next chappies* OH MY GOD! RYAN! How could you do that!?   
  
Shadow: *can't stop laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHA Good job little bro HAHAHAHAHA  
  
Ryan: I'd like to thank Liol and Adi for giving me the courage to post this.  
  
Duo: More like forced you  
  
Ryan: What was that Duo?  
  
Duo: Nothin ^_^ 


	2. Approval

Ryan: This will be very short chappie, but I hope it will tide you over.  
  
Duo: Ryan is busy with many things  
  
Shadow: COME ON WRITE ALREADY!  
  
Ryan: Fine. Me is writing ^_^ But be warned. From here on it will be mostly Rue/Mint but in a funny way ^_^  
  
One crazy Wedding Chapter 2: Approval  
  
Rue POV  
  
I knew this day would come eventually. I knew we would have to do this. But.I'm just kinda scared to do it you know? What if something goes wrong? What if I screw up? Sigh.Oh well. As we lay on the bed, I turn to face Mint.  
  
"We're going to have to do it at some point, Mint"  
  
"Yes, I know"  
  
"Let's just do it now so that it'll be out of the way"  
  
"You're right. You ready?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so"  
  
And so we did it. We left the room to go find the king and get his approval. (AN: What did you think they were gonna do? Jeez. People these days)  
  
King's POV (Duo is the king ^_^)  
  
Ahhh. Life is how it should be. The kingdom is at peace. The town's people are happy. Mint isn't as wild and uncontrollable like she usually is, thanks to Rue. Hmmm.I wonder when that boy will ask.  
  
BAM!  
  
The throne room doors burst open and through them came Mint, quickly followed by Rue.  
  
"DADDY!"  
  
"Y-yes Mint?"  
  
I began to feel a little nervous. That look told me she wanted something and she would kill anyone or anything in her way to get it.  
  
"Rue and I have something to tell you AND YOU HAD BETTER NOT SAY NO!"  
  
"O-ok"  
  
"We're getting married" said Mint and Rue simultaneously  
  
"That.that's wonderful!"  
  
Mint looked shocked, as if she thought I would disagree.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You have my consent"  
  
"That easily?"  
  
If it were any other man, I would have been outraged. But Rue.  
  
"Yes, well I've talked with Rue, gotten to know him, seen his fighting abilities and I know he will be able to protect and love you. That is why I give my consent to this marriage"  
  
A moment of silence passed over the room. Then Rue let out a sigh of relief and Mint ran up and hugged me, tears of joy streaming down her face.  
  
"Thank you, daddy ^_^"  
  
"Your welcome Mint"  
  
And that was how I had made my daughter's day. I can only pray that she remains happy. (for the world's sake and mine) Now I wonder about Maya.Who will make her happy?  
  
  
  
Duo: I'm such a good father MUAHAHAHAHAAHA  
  
Ryan: *hits Duo with hammer* Duo so silly ^_^  
  
Shadow: *yawn* I'm spent. G'night guys  
  
Ryan: Me tired too. Well me guess it's bye bye for now ^_^  
  
Duo: @_@ See ya *collapses* 


	3. Wedding Day Problems

Ryan: OMG 0.0 Me is SO sorry me hasn't updated! But three things are required in order for me to write. Music, time and most importantly MOTIVATION! I NEED motivation.  
  
Duo: In other words, he needs to feel something in order to write. That's what he says at least.  
  
Ryan: I need my happy feeling ^_^ And I must thank Liol this time for that feeling. She should know why. ^_^ ^.^ ^_^ ^.^ ^_^ ^.^ ^_^  
  
Shadow: WILL YOU START WRITING ALREADY? Jeez.  
  
Ryan: ^-^ - v.v - ^-^ @-@...ok  
One Crazy Wedding Chapter 3: Wedding Day Problems  
  
After several weeks of planning, the day of the wedding finally rolled around. The king wanted this wedding to be PERFECT. (Duo: AND I MEAN IT .) But in their rooms, the bride and groom each had some problems.  
  
Rue POV  
  
Sigh..So much pressure. I don't know if I can go through with this. I mean, I love Mint but.Oh get a hold of yourself Rue! You. can. do. this. Just get this over with and you can spend the rest of your life with her....I CAN'T!  
  
A knock came from the door.  
  
"Rue? You in here brother?"  
  
"Yes. Come in Ruenis."  
  
Ruenis stepped into the room and immediately sensed something was wrong.  
  
"Something wrong Rue?"  
  
"Actually.yes. I don't know about this whole marriage. I mean I love Mint but.I just don't know if I can do this."  
  
Ruenis, now with a serious look on his face, walked over to me.  
  
"Forgive me for doing this." "Wha."  
  
BAM!  
  
Ruenis punched me across the face, sending me to the floor with a look of shock.  
  
"Rue, you were the one who taught me to face my fears and overcome them. Seeing you like this is just.wrong. Take your own advise brother."  
  
Ruenis then left the room, leaving me to his thoughts..  
  
'He's right. What was I thinking? I'm such a fool for thinking like that. I can do this. I WILL do this'  
  
And with renewed vigor, I walked from the room to wait for my bride at the alter.  
  
(AN: Now for the comic relief ^_^)  
  
Mint's POV  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"  
  
"I'm making your hair look good! Now shut up and stay still!"  
  
Grumbling, I crossed my arms and watched in the mirror as Maya straightened my hair.  
  
"I liked it the way it was"  
  
"But just wait till Rue sees you" said Maya while giggling.  
  
"You really think I look good with my hair down?"  
  
"^_^ Of course you do!"  
  
A moment of silence passed.  
  
"There. You're gorgeous now. ^_^"  
  
"Woooooooow! Thanks Maya ^_^ It looks really good."  
  
"That'll be 100,000 gold please"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Hey I need money. You seriously didn't expect me to do that for free did you?"  
  
"Why you little EXPLETIVE! How dare you do this on MY wedding day!"  
  
"I know. That's why I'm. just. kidding ^_^ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
Maya immediately ran from the room, I was close behind her, reaching out to grab her by the neck and strangle her.  
  
"Better get to the alter Mint! Everyone is waiting!"  
  
0_0 "OMG"  
Ryan: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Me so evil yet so innocent ^-^  
  
Duo: Sure you are.  
  
Rue: Can I make Mint LESS angry?  
  
Ryan and Duo: *look at each other then turn to Rue* No  
  
Rue: Darn  
  
Mint: Can I make him LESS of a crybaby?  
  
Ryan and Duo: This needs consulting. SHADOW!  
  
Shadow: What? Can't ya see I'm spending some quality time with Mizuno  
  
Duo: JUST GET OVER HERE!  
  
Shadow: ok ok  
  
Trio: *huddle*....*break huddle*  
  
Ryan: It might be possible.  
  
Mint: YAY ^_^ 


	4. Receptions and Speeches

Ryan: Ok everyone. I finally finished the chapter. You all can thank Phoenix for that. If it weren't for her and her touching chapter, I might have never finished this. But I must also thank a few others. My sister, Liol, for being who she is, a dear dear sister. My friend Miss Lady of the Blue Moon, for her rather intriguing debate which gave a spark to my writing efforts. My big sis, Adi, for being the older sister I've wished for. And to Miss......I mean ^^;; Victoria for being well.......Victoria LOL. ^^;;; (I am so gonna get beat up for that) Now on with the story  
  
Shadow: About damn time.  
  
Duo: Come on give lil' bro a break. He's been under a lot lately.  
  
Shadow: Alright. But this had better be funny.  
  
Ryan: ^_^ It is! It is! ^_^;; I hope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One Crazy Wedding Chapter 4: Receptions and Speeches  
  
The wedding had gone quite smoothly.........if you forget about the pumpkin rolling down the aisle after Mint, Rue's stuttering, Rod's crying, the priest's almost being set on fire and a few other mishaps. But let's forget about all that and move on to the best part of every wedding. The Reception ^_^  
  
The drinks, the food, and of course, the drunken bridesmaids (^^;;;;;; ), all parts of a good wholesome reception. (Some better than others.......the food *drools*) But King Duo spared no expense for this special occasion (Not like he ever didn't ^^;; ) and EVERYONE was invited, even our favorite treasure hunters.....  
  
At the castle gates...  
  
A white haired woman stomped up to one of the guards in a fury, literally dragging behind her a helpless blue haired man.  
  
"Milady! Must we really be so *gulp* hurried about this?"  
  
"Shut up!" The woman dropped the man's leg, reached into her outfit, and produced a somewhat crumpled invitation.  
  
Nodding his head to the other guards, the guard allowed them in as the gate slowly creaked open.  
  
"Get up and come on Duke! There is no way I'm letting that *expletive* Mint get married without me saying something! Now hurry up!" yelled the woman as she stepped on to the castle grounds heading for the ballroom.  
  
Duke, still a little dazed from having been dragged from the hotel to the castle, hazily got up and followed his lady.  
  
Inside the ballroom.....  
  
Ding ding ding ding ding  
  
The fork in the hand of the king tapped gently on his glass. Everyone quieted to listen to the father of the bride speak.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to make a toast. To my daughter, Mint, and to my new son, Rue. May you both enjoy a happy life full of many memories together"  
  
The room lit up with applause and cheers, but again was quieted by the king.  
  
"Is there anyone else who would wish to make a speech?"  
  
"YES!" yelled many people across the room  
  
"......oh. Ok. Well who wants to go first?"  
  
BAM!  
  
The ballroom doors flew open. "ME!" yelled the white haired woman as she marched up to the table of the married couple.  
  
"Belle!? What are you doing here?" yelled Mint  
  
"I was invited of course!"  
  
Duke peeked his out from behind Belle "Me too ^_^"  
  
BASH!  
  
The now prone man lifted his head off the ground. "Milady I..."  
  
"Shut up!....I'm trying to make a speech here!" Belle cleared her throat before continuing.  
  
"Now the Mint I know is a big [expletive] and never should have been born"  
  
From across the table Rue shouted "HEY!"  
  
Belle just glared at him. "I'm not finished!......Mint has, however, changed over the years. She a little more mature (if that's even possible) than she was when we were on our adventure. And for that I'm proud of her. I wish you two happiness throughout your days. There I'm done." Belle promptly grabbed Duke by the leg and began to leave the room.  
  
"But Milady, I didn't make my speech yet....OUCH!"  
  
"Oh shut up already!"  
  
Once the two had left the doors shut behind them.  
  
"Well...." The king cleared his throat "That was.....a nice speech. Is there anyone else?"  
  
Klaus spoke up. "Sure I..."  
  
"I WILL! ^_^" yelled Elena  
  
"Oh gods" said Rue and Mint together.  
  
"I just wanna say that I hope you and Polly live happily ever after, just like in my book." The pink haired girl held up a book with a title of "Stories for Special People".  
  
Klaus again spoke up. "You can sit down now Elena"  
  
"But I want sugar. Oo Need...." The young girl's face twitched "....sugar....."  
  
Now was Mira's turn to calm their sugar high daughter. "I'll give you some when we get home. Now be a good girl and sit down."  
  
"YAY! ^_^" The girl finally sat down and quieted down.  
  
King Duo was now starting to understand why Rue suggested against having speeches.  
  
"Ok I think that's enou....."  
  
"I have one!" yelled a man from across the room. In an instant, a red haired vagrant appeared before them. He whipped off his hat and bowed.  
  
Rue leaned toward Mint and silently whispered into her ear, "I hope he doesn't go on about...."  
  
"HEART! Yes Heart! That is what you must have Rue! For it is strong! Mint, you too have heart! And this is why you two are perfect for each other! By uniting your hearts, you will truly live in happiness! Good luck to both of you! Now if you don't mind I have some "hearts" of my own to capture at that bar right over there. See ya!" And just like that he was gone.  
  
The room fell silent in the aftermath of Rod's speech. After a few moments, the king found his words again.  
  
"That too was very....uhh...nice. But I do think that's quite enou...."  
  
"WAIT!" cried two voices from no where.  
  
Everyone in the room looked around but the source of the voices was no where to be seen. Then in a flash of light, Ruenis and Maya appeared before the royal table holding hands.  
  
"We still have our speech to do." said the two in unison.  
  
Mint quietly whispered into Rue's ear, "They look cute together like that don't they."  
  
"We've been working on this and practicing to get this right so you better like it! Here goes."  
  
A light surrounded the both of them. The rest of the room was puzzled but listened  
  
"Through the bonds of love and trust Your love shall never grind down to dust Gods of Fate, I command to thee Let these children of mine be Give them the right of way So they can live on through their days In blissful and ever thankful...Happiness...."  
  
The light around the two faded away as they came to. Silence reigned over the room again. And again it was the king who broke it.  
  
"That was.....wonderful" The king started clapping and the rest of the room joined in. "Simply wonderful you two."  
  
Ruenis and Maya just stood there with embarrassed looks. "....Thanks"  
  
Ruenis whispered to Maya, "That wasn't the speech. What happened to us?"  
  
Maya replied, "I don't know. But who cares. Everybody liked it so let it be. I feel kinda nice now for some reason"  
  
"Yeah...Me too. But then again that's probably because you're here with me"  
  
Maya blushed and turned away. "Oh Ruenis..."  
  
In the far edge of the room, a ghostly figure turned away to exit the room. It smiled to itself. "Enjoy my gift to you. Though you probably didn't need it. Take care and enjoy your lives....my sons....." The figure then faded away as if it were never there.  
  
Ryan: XD FINALLY!  
  
Duo: ^_^ I like being a king.  
  
Shadow: Do I get a part in this too? Seems a little unfair to let Duo be in it and not me.  
  
Ryan: ^_^_^_^_^_^ Maaaaaaybe. Me need to get to work on the rest of it. But a big way to help Me is to review. I need inspiration and motivation to write. Reviews help me a lot so please review! 


	5. Food Fight

Ryan: Hello! ^_^ Once again I have found myself in a bit of a slump. I decided to take a lil break from everything to rest. But it was my friend miss Selene who you all have to thank for this chappie. I swore on my honor as a man that I would update and I don't really like to break my promises.  
  
Shadow and Duo: You're such a good lil bro! ^o^  
  
Ryan: ^_^;;; Yeah. Well Here goes. Enjoy!  
  
One Crazy Wedding  
  
Chapter 10: Food Fight  
  
After Ruenis and Maya's spectacular speech, the king decided to move on with the reception before another one of his daughter's odd friends decided to make another speech. Clearing his throat, King Duo spoke  
  
"Everyone! I think it's about time the bride and groom had their cake! Servents! Bring out the cake!"  
  
The crowd ooooooooooo and aaaaaaaaahhhhhh at the giant wedding cake being rolled into the room. Rue and Mint walked up to the cake.  
  
"Rue, would you like to do the honors?" asked Mint as she handed him the knife.  
  
"Why certainly" said Rue with a little glimmer in eyes.  
  
Rue carefully cut a peice of the cake.......and immediatly shoved it into Mint's mouth.  
  
"Raeh! Rat ra rell!?" (Hey what the hell!?) yelled Mint as she noticed Rue's innocent little smile. "Rou cwan pway at thawt!" (Two can play at that!). Mint grabbed a hunk of the cake and threw it at Rue. He swiftly dodged the flying sweet, only to have it hit Mira in the face.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" screamed Mira as she lept at the cake, grabbed some, and threw it at Rue all in one swift motion.  
  
Elena at that moment stood up on her table and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!"  
  
Well......you can imagine what happened next.  
  
Rue, Ruenis, Duke and Rod hid behind a kicked over table and began launching sweets at the other guests, while the girls got the others on the other side of the room. All hell broke loose. And above it all sat King Duo in a floating bubble eating cake and smiling.  
  
"Man, and I thought this would be a boring party hahahaha!"  
  
To be continued next chapter.......  
  
Ryan: XD Yes I realise this chapter was WAY too short but this is how it was written. Sorry if I disappointed ya. But I'll try to make it up to you guys. K? XD Good. Now if ya don't mind I have some sleep to catch. Nightie night ^_^  
  
Ps:I alsomade another small comedy! SO GO READ! ^^ 


End file.
